Narutos choice
by supersaiyan2012
Summary: Naruto has always loved Sakura but how will his feelings change when Hinata finally confesses her fellings for him, and also when his feelings for his bestfriend starts to change.


"Aw man, I can't believe this." said Naruto. "What's wrong?" acknowledged Ino as she walked over. "Oh hey Ino." he said with a sigh. "Guess what finally happened." "What?" the blonde girl said with interest. "Sakura…" he started. " You're not going to believe this. Sakura finally loves me back." "Oh my god." Ino said in a loud tone. "That's awesome…wait a minute. How do you know, did she tell you? Are you lying to me? "Come on Ino." Naruto said in a laugh. "You're my best friend. You know I wouldn't lie to you…. well at least about this." "Come on tell me." Ino said playfully pulling on his arm. "Did she tell you she loved you?" "Ok calm down." The blue eyed boy said. "Well. I was sitting in the park earlier today when she came by….."

**(Flashback)**

"Hey Naruto." the pink haired girl said. "Oh hey Sakura." Naruto replied. "Um Naruto." She said. "Can we talk?" "Sure Sakura?" he replied. "Oh man" he thought. "I wonder what's wrong now." "Naruto." She said snapping him out of his thoughts. "I'm so dense. Have you ever liked someone that ignored you… while at the same time your ignoring the person who truly cares, respects, and loves you truly for who you are." " Well." The blonde thought. "I love you, but I don't think that anyone likes me. (He looks down sadly.) So I half get what you're saying." "I can't believe it." She said. "I've focused so much on that traitor Sasuke, someone who never showed the least bit of interest in me. I was so blind, I couldn't see that person who always stood by me, always loved me, did anything I asked no matter how selfish it was, Naruto, I guess you could say I love him. "Humph." He pouted in jealousy. "Well Sakura who ever he is, he's one lucky guy. So what are you going to do about it? Are you going to tell him? (sniff) ~He was fighting back tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe Sakura would tell this to him. ~ .

"Actually." She said. "He already knows. So do you think he would mind if I kissed him." "?" ~he wasn't crying but Sakura could detect tears in his voice~ "Why would you talk to me about this, when you know that I love you with all my heart…. but if this guy makes you happy than I am happy for you too. Can I at least know the guys name, to know who I'm loosing you to now." "How about I just show you?" she said. "I really rather not." the blonde said. "Oh, I think you will." she said. Naruto started to get up. Sakura grabbed his arm, pulled him down close to her and they stared into each others eyes. "Naruto…" she started "You are the one, the one I so thoughtlessly ignored, the one that was always there for me, well I'm done ignoring your love. Naruto I…. love…. you..." Naruto's eyes widened, he couldn't get a word out to save his life he was so shocked. Even though Naruto was speechless she knew for a fact that Naruto loved her back. She moved closer to his face then he moved closer they kept going until their lips met. Their tongues invaded each others mouths. Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist. And she put her hands on his shoulders.

(End of flashback)

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Ino said with overwhelming happiness. "That was so sweet." "Yeah I guess." said Naruto. "Why aren't you happy Naruto?" she asked in concern. "You've loved Sakura ever since you met her. Now not only does she now love you back but she kissed you. I'm surprised you're not bursting with excitement." "Cause I found out something else earlier in the day today." he said with a surprised expression on his face. "Turns out Hinata Hyuga loved me since well, she met me. "Oh." Ino replied simply and looking off in another direction. "That's all you have to say." Naruto said in a surprised voice. "Ummm." She began. "Naruto, I thought you knew." "Wait." Naruto said loudly. "You knew about this.' "Oh come on Naruto." She shouted. "You can't be that stupid. It's so obvious. She can't get near you with out turning red. Wait, why do you care, you love Sakura." "Yeah I think I do." Naruto said. "But…it's…. just… ugh. Ino I just don't know. Sakura never liked me until Sasuke left. While apparently Hinata liked me for a long time, she liked me for me. Ino, I guess I'm saying…" "You might love her back." Ino finished for him "Maybe." Naruto said. "So what do you think I should do?"

"Ummm." Ino thought out loud. "Ok this is what you're going to have to do. Find Hinata; tell her you know that she loves you, tell her you love her back. Now this maybe the hard part." "What'cha mean?" he wondered. "You have to tell her you love Sakura too but do it easy. For the love of god Naruto don't just slam her with it. Also tell Sakura that you love Hinata." "Oh man." Naruto wined. "Why do I have to tell them? I mean no offense Ino, but their girls, this might not turn out… you know….. Peaceful, especially considering how violent Sakura can be." "Trust me Naruto" she insured him. "Lying or hiding things in this situation is the worst thing you could ever do. Just tell them and then do what you feel is right." "Thanks Ino." He said sincerely. "You really are good friend you know that. I'm going to go do this right now." "Good luck." She said.

: Later that day:

Naruto was standing outside Hinata's house working up the nerve to set his plan into action. "Oh god." He thought to himself. "Please let this end well. I should have just tried to date Ino. She's smart, cute and there wouldn't be a lot of tension. I'll just call that plan B or whatever." He rang the door bell. Hinata answered. "Hello Naruto." she said. {She had gotten much better at not stuttering when talking to Naruto} "Hey Hinata." he said. "Hinata I was wondering, do you want to go to the park with me for a while." A blush appeared on his face so he turned around quickly but Hinata still seen it. "Did he just blush." she thought. "Is he trying to ask me out on a date? Does he know that I'm in love with him? But I thought he loved Sakura." "Yeah, s-sure Naruto." She finally said with a blush appearing on her face. "Wow" Naruto said to him self. "I never noticed that she was so beautiful. Why haven't I noticed this about her before? How could I have been so blind to this, do I love her more then Sakura? It's not that hard. Just tell her. Please don't let me screw this up." He gently took her hand and led her to the park.

Back at the park

Naruto took her to the spot where Sakura kissed him. They sat down on the grass. "Hinata." He said looking away from here. "I was talking with Kiba the other day and well he said that you were… in love with me." Hinata's eyes shot wide open. "So my question to you is..." he said. "Do you?" Her face turned a shade of red that she hadn't turned before. "Should I take that as a yes?" he asked with a smile. She slowly nodded her head. "Well that's good.' The blonde ninja said. "Guess what." he said as leaned in close. "I'm in love with you too." Hinata gasped with her face still red. "I thought you were in love with Sakura." "Well." he began. 'I was in love with her. Earlier this morning she said that she was an idiot for not loving me before, she was ashamed with her self for loving Sasuke. Then she told me that she loved me. Then we kissed. (Hinata looked up with sadness.) Now Hinata I'm not going to lie to you I loved it… (A tear formed in Hinata's eye.) … At first but then it just didn't fell like the right thing. I didn't know what it was at first, and then I thought about you. (Hinata dries her eyes.) Hinata I'm sorry. You must think I'm stupid I don't know why you love me." "Why do you say that?" she said with her face slightly less red. "Because." He said "All the times you turned red near me, (laughed quietly) not to mention all the times you fainted. I just thought you were weird and/or had a fever. Wow. Kiba was right, I am a dumbass."

"No he's not." said the Hyuga. "And for your question to why do I love you. I love you because you don't care what people think of you. You never give up your, you'll always try until you succeed no matter what the odds are. Naruto, I know you been through a lot in your life, people hated you for reasons that were far beyond your control. You still kept going on while most other people quit. Whose knows what would have happened if you were someone else you could have turned out how Gaara used to be? Not only that but you inspire me to be a better ninja my self." "Thanks Hinata. You really do get me. I'm sorry I didn't notice you before. I was just like Sakura with Sasuke." "So Naruto." she said getting another blush. "Yeah." he answered. "Who do you really love?" she asked. "I've given it a lot of thought and I've decided to go with the obvious and smart choice. I just hope she accepts it. I'll think I'll find out now. He puts his arms around Hinata's waist pulling her closer to him. "Wow." She thought in her head. "I can't believe it, it's really happening. He actually loves me. This is the best day of my life." Their lips finally met. To Naruto it was great but little did he know Hinata wanted a lot more. To his surprise she pushed her tongue in his mouth. So he decided to engage her tongue with his. Both wound up in Hinata's mouth. They finally broke the kiss for some air. "Oh you got that right." said Naruto. Hinata laughed. "Ok Hinata." the blonde said. "Since were together now… what was with all the fainting." "Shut up." She said jokingly. "I couldn't help it. So what about Sakura." Naruto's eyes shot wide open. "Oh yeah."He said. "I forgot. I was going to let Ino handle that. It's less painful that way." "Well okay then." She said. 'I don't think that's the right thing to do Naruto. Well it's getting late c'ya later. She kissed him got up and walked back to her house. "Oh man this is going to be tough. Sakura going to be so sad. I'm just going to go home and sleep on it."

Next Day at Ino's flower shop:"Hey Ino." said Naruto looking nervous. "Um hey Naruto." she said. "Are you ok? You look kind of nervous. Oh. How did things go with Hinata, did you make your decision?" "They went great." he answered. "And yes, I have. I choose …Hinata." "How great for you." Ino said with a cheer. "I know." He said with a smile "But now I got to go tell Sakura." "Oh yeah." Ino said with a frown. "So where is she now?" He asked. "I think she's at her house." "Ok." He said "thanks." He started to leave the store. "For the record Ino, if we had met differently… I would have chosen you over anybody." She looked up in surprise. She walked out from behind the counter. "Oh really." She said in a very interested voice. "Cause I always sort of been… in love with you, just never showed it." "Aha I knew it." He said self-confidently. "Well sorry Ino but it's to late now." "It's ok." she said. "Just remember this ya blonde idiot, if things with Hinata don't work out so good you know were to find me…oh and if you even THink about going back to Sakura… (Grabs Naruto's collar and rapidly pulls him into a very long, very passionate kiss.)… I swear on every thing I love and I don't care how strong you've gotten, I will kill you. I love you enough to be your second choice but dam you I will never be your third." Naruto chuckles. "I'll keep that in mine crazy." He said as he left the store.

Sakura's House:

"This going to be hard." He sighed. "Let's get this over with." He knocked on the door. To Naruto's luck Sakura answered the door. "Hey baby." She said with happiness. "Hey Sakura." he said with a fake smile. "We need to talk. Can I come in?" "Sure." She said. They walked in and sat on the couch. "So what you want to talk about Naruto?" she asked him. "Us." he said. "Sakura I'm sorry to say this, I love you, but we can't be together." WHAT? , Why?" She shouted with anger and sadness. "Because I love Hinata." He said. "Well why do you like her more than me, what's so great about her." "This." He said. "She's the perfect girl for me; unlike you way back she didn't think I was a loser, a fool, or some brain dead idiot and she wasn't constantly hitting me or slamming me into things, she always believed in me no matter how bad or how munch I may have messed up. Even though I never noticed that much but she was always ready and willing to help me when and where ever I needed her." Sakura eyes were feeling with tears, she was on the verge of hysterical crying.

"Besides Sakura." He continued. "You never really liked me before; in fact you never really wanted to be my friend…until Sasuke left that is." Sakura eyes widened and gasped as she looked up in shock with tears running down the sides of her face. "Naruto." She said with fear in her voice. "So what the hell are you trying to say?" "If you want the truth." He started. "I'm trying to say the only reason that you…think… you love me, hell even like me is because Sasuke left and doesn't love you or want you. That's what I'm saying.

**Well theres the first chapter, let me know how you like it, and im sirry the format sucks so just ignore it, and let me know if you have any ideas of who you think who shoukd be with who.**

You can vote who naruto really picks in the final part three.


End file.
